Serie Drabbles: La primera vez
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie de drabbles participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"
1. la cita -Jerza

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos hermanos.**

 **Random: primera cita**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 476 aprox.**

" **la primera impresión deja muchas huellas…"**

Si, le hubieran dicho a Erza que la primera cita no debía beber vino hubiera evitado la vergüenza que paso después.

Había llegado temprano, sentía mariposas en el estomago y por así decirlo cada paso que daba le hacía tambalear de emoción pero mas con la persona con la que iba a estar: Jellal Fernandez.

Desde chicos habían sido amigos, pero no le había dicho que siempre le gusto hasta el momento en que le propuso salir y ya eso había provocado un colapso nervioso— _Gritos mentales de chica enamorada_ —pero allí no terminaba el asunto porque cuando acepto respondió como una tonta tartamuda y aceptando le vio irse con una sonrisa que provoco que su corazón latiera como loco.

Tras demorar 3 horas buscando ropas, maquillaje, calzado, bolso y cualquier cosa femenina que pudiera incrementar el atractivo femenino poco agraciado que poseía.

Aun si sus amigas le habían dicho que tenía un esplendido cuerpo, Erza no estaba muy segura de si pues no siempre sabia como vestir de manera femenina como Lucy o Mirajane, a veces pedía consejos a la albina, quien terminaba trayendo lectura para adultos— _Por supuesto eran mayores de edad, claro_ —pero se sentía intimidada e incluso caía ingenuamente en los malos consejos de Mirajane.

Suspiro al verse de pie frente al espejo con el vestido violeta ceñido a su cuerpo, no sabía si dejar su cabello suelto o en un moño alto y sin más lo agarro en un moño alto en su cabeza, se coloco un poco de brillo tomo el bolso de la mesa caminando con aquellos peligrosos tacones que con dificultad salió del apartamento que compartía con un grupo de chicas entre esas Mirajane y consiguió llegar hasta el lugar, al restaurante la torre del paraíso donde habían quedado.

Entro buscando con la mirada, entonces fue cuando lo vio.

Allí sentado con un traje a medida sin corbata, cabello despeinado y el característico tatuaje rojo en su rostro aparte de que bebía con elegancia su copa de lo que fuera, sintió como las miradas femeninas le observaban fijamente y como lo devoraban con los ojos, provocando que algo oscuro ardiera en ella.

Camino con seguridad, esperando no tropezar cuando el levanto su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos quienes brillaron al verla con una alegría que no había poseído minutos antes.

« _Eso lo provoque yo_ » pensó ella devolviendo la sonrisa al verlo levantarse estando ahora mas cerca y viendo como abría la silla para que tomara asiento rozando su piel con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que sus mejillas sintieran calor.

Pero luego todo fue tan maravilloso, hasta el momento en que todo se fue a la basura: Cuando bebió del vino que le sirvió Jellal sin saber que decir y no parecer una niña, se bebió la copa de un trago y ahí comenzó el desastre.


	2. el final de una cita-Jerza

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos hermanos.**

 **Random: primera cita**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 500 aprox.**

" **la primera impresión deja muchas huellas…"**

Erza no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió, solo lo mal que quedaba de la resaca y lo peor no era eso…No.

Sino cuando se levanto, encontrándose en la cama con Jellal quien estaba a su lado y a quien tenía entre sus pechos, no vio si estaba vestido o no, solo salió corriendo de esa habitación sin más.

Erza Scarlet Belserion, había arruinado su primera cita con el chico que le gustaba y avergonzada se recluyo en su dormitorio por el resto del mes evitando las llamadas de Jellal Fernandez.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jellal Fernández, no sabía que hubiera sido mejor.

Si Erza tan hermosa y vestida como una diosa ante él, o la chica ebria tan desinhibida pero tan transparente e incluso demasiado honesta, pero dar el siguiente paso le había permitido ver una de las tantas facetas que conocía de ella.

Si, enamorarse de tu mejor amiga era pecado ya él había cruzado esa línea pero aun con eso la respeto y espero la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle una cita.

Su primera cita, con ella.

Habia tenido miedo que lo rechazara, pero cuando acepto el mundo pareció volar y extenderse en miles de hermosos colores porque estuvo buscando el mejor lugar para ambos en su trabajo como abogado habia aprendido muchas cosas pero Erza siempre solia desconcertarlo.

Jellal no espero el resultado de esa cita maravillosa, cuando escucho a Erza decirle entre sus brazos que le gustaba.

Rayos, hasta el momento en que la trajo a su apartamento no supo que era realmente tan posesivo al mirar como algunos hombres miraban sus piernas que fulmino con sus ojos, luego la cubrió con su chaqueta y cuando se deshizo el moño dejando libre su cabello pudo deslizar sus dedos por esas hebras escarlatas tan suaves.

Cuando la dejo sobre su cama, quiso dejarla allí sola para respetarla pero ella lo agarro con fuerza sin dejarlo escapar.

«Como si quisiera» pensó mientras sentía como ella lo atraía hasta él y se quedaba dormida, sus latidos y su cálido cuerpo tan cerca, que se quedo dormido tras escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

Cuando amaneció, bendito sea que era domingo vio salir corriendo a Erza y desde entonces al tratar de comunicarse con ella o verla esta lo esquivaba, recluyéndose en su apartamento o huyendo cuando lo veía.

Fue entonces que decidió una cosa: lucharía por ella.

Llego hasta su apartamento, esperando a que regresara de su trabajo como maestra de defensa personal. Cuando anocheció escucho ruido, la vio allí de pie frente a la puerta con su hermoso cabello atado en una cola de caballo pero no iba a dejarlo pasar.

— **Erza** —dijo haciéndola saltar, corrió para evitar que ella cerrara la puerta para luego sin darse cuenta terminar por una llave en el suelo, la vio sonrojar cuando ella asustada temió lastimarlo y se agacho a socorrerlo— **No me importa lo que sucedió en nuestra primera cita, fue realmente lo mejor estar contigo.**

La vio sonrojar, tomo su cuello con una de sus manos y la atrajo para besarla.

— **Así debe terminar una primera cita** —dijo con un susurro y luego se desmayo.


	3. Pedir perdón-Nalu

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos hermanos.**

 **Random: situación vergonzosa**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 389 aprox.**

 **"El perdón es el mejor remedio para el alma…"**

Si pudieran decirle a Natsu que pedir perdón no podía terminar mal, se equivocaban.

Desnudarse fue el problema.

El otro era que Lucy no deseaba eso, entonces no sabía cómo pedirle perdón tras haberle pintado el cuerpo en las aguas termales y esta enfadada no quería hablar con él.

Suspiro, tras la patada en la cara no le había dirigido palabra alguna y era realmente triste sentir así distanciada a Lucy quien siempre solía reír al verle, aun con ello el brillo de sus ojos era único.

Por tanto, Natsu sentía la distancia que se había creado entre él y Lucy que incluso Happy se había burlado de él.

Así que, como le había enseñado Jellal y tal vez Erza en algún momento de su niñez espero a ver a Lucy a solas después de estar reunida con las chicas, la vio reír aun cuando tenía un vislumbre de tristeza por lo sucedido.

Prefería a Lucy feliz, más que esta versión que había visto cuando lucharon contra Phantom Lord o cuando pasaron 7 años tras el ataque a Acnología, eso fue realmente opresivo pero había visto esa tristeza también tras luchar con Tártaros y fue entonces que luego se fue…

Cuando la volvió a ver antes de la guerra con Álvarez, había tenido esa misma mirada triste al verle y aun así ver el brillo de alegría, pero al recordar su objetivo tras dejar a Happy todavía dormido la siguió hasta que la vio de pie en el mismo balcón donde lo había golpeado tras "disculparse".

Vio como su cabello se deshacía en el viento expuesto a la luz reflejada del complejo de aguas termales, ese era el momento.

— **Levy creo que deberías…** —dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa, pero que esta se desvaneció al verle— **Natsu…**

Estaban uno frente al otro, aspiro hondo y se dejo caer ante ella, esto era realmente vergonzoso, porque no sabía cómo pedir perdón de la mejor manera y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ella.

— **Lucy, yo te pido perdón…no sé lo que causo esa tristeza, pero si hice algo…yo…** —murmuro, luego sintió sus manos levantarle el rostro para ver sus ojos chocolates en él— **¿Lucy?**

Ella sonrió, pero negó con su cabeza y dejándose caer le abrazo, era extraño pero no importaba si fuera realmente vergonzoso, si Lucy lo perdonaba no importaba.


	4. Strip Poker -Gruvia

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos hermanos.**

 **Random: Juegos peligrosos**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 303 aprox.**

" **Si enciendes un fuego tienes el riesgo de quemarte…"**

Gray hizo una mueca.

Al ver a Juvia casi semidesnuda con una carta en la mano al igual que él y es que en cierta medida no debió haber jugado con ella este juego: Strip Poker –Sugerencia del cabeza de flamas –Y para colmo se supone que esto haría que ella se alejara de él pero no había logrado sino empeorar su atracción en ambos sentidos.

Todo había comenzado porque Natsu había comentado de invitar a Lucy a jugar el mismo juego –Que su sentido de la competencia/rivalidad –Del que este había sido rechazado y pensando en quien jugaría ese juego del que desconocía las reglas…hasta el momento en que pregunto al mismo tonto y al principio no pareció mal.

— **Debes jugarlo con una chica…** —comento el pelirrosa, algo que no sabía Gray era que Juvia estaba cerca escuchando y cuando quiso volverse a preguntar a alguien, ya ella se había ofrecido.

Y comenzó la tortura.

La primera ronda las prendas de ella y pues las suyas volaron –Pero eso no era inusual para él, realmente –Y allí fue el problema, una ronda ganaba ella, otra él…hasta este momento en que ambos quedaron solo con la mitad de abajo puesto.

Había perjurado y se había insultado mentalmente al ver el cuerpo de la chica, sentía que el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba al ver que a ambos les quedaba solo una carta.

— **Gray-sama…Creo que Juvia se rinde** —comento ella dejando la carta en el suelo en ese instante la detuvo y al tocarla pudo sentir un cosquilleo en la piel, ambos estaban en una posición muy comprometida, desvió la mirada tomo la chaqueta en el suelo para colocarla sobre ella — **¿Gray-sama?**

— **Quédatela, tú ganaste…** —comento él, levantándose para apartarse de ella sino terminarían en algo más de lo que luego no podría revertir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Observar -Gale

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos hermanos.**

 **Random: Primeras impresiones**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 282 aprox.**

" **Lo más peligroso de observar es que tengas la tentación de acercarte más…"**

Levy miro con fascinación al rebelde sin causa recién llegado de Phantom tras la disolución del gremio.

Todos los daños que le había hecho, perdonarlo no fue fácil pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Gajeel Redfox demostró un corazón tierno, noble e incluso su forma antipática de actuar era un muro de defensa que caía ante los más cercanos como Juvia.

« Afortunada ella» pensó Levy mientras le observaba antes de la prueba de clase S, pero tras Acnología y todo lo acontecido con Sabertooth, los dragones, Tártaros e incluso Álvarez fue allí en ese instante en que paso de observarlo como un amigo, ya no, algo en ella habia cambiado ante el malhumorado, gruñón compañero de gremio, porque Gajeel luchando con Bradman uno de los doce escudos hizo que todo se volviera tan claro como el agua porque allí ambos confesaron más que solo amistad: Amor.

Por supuesto, aunque quiso luchar Gajeel no la había dejado ayudado por Pantherlily y aun con ello ambos vieron una luz que los separo tras la oscuridad del Springgan, pero cuando todo termino Levy y Gajeel ya no eran meros observadores, ya la primera impresión del prepotente, malhumorado, gruño Gajeel había quedado atrás dejando solo al hombre fuerte, humilde, amigo de todos, protector del gremio y también con un sentido del futuro maravilloso…porque era con ella.

— **Hey enana…** —comento el Redfox con una sonrisa lobuna, mirándola con sus ojos caoba y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros— **No te apartes de mi lado.**

Ella se acurruco, pensando que la primera impresión de Gajeel como matón solo había sido una fachada para conocer al hombre maravilloso de hoy que apestaba cantando con la de sus hombrossde todos, atras meros observadores, ya la primera impresion tras la oscuridad de, pensand, pensadop

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Miedo -Jerza

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos hermanos.**

 **Random: Su peor miedo**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 303 aprox.**

 **"El miedo puede detener todo avance que tengamos…"**

Allí estaba ella.

Si, tenía miedo cual era el veredicto de la reina de Fiore por su participación en la guerra contra Álvarez y como gremio ilegal.

Pero a lo que más temía desde mucho tiempo antes siempre fue a ella: Erza Scarlet.

La pelirroja con quien estuvo prisionero en Isla Paraíso, la chica que lo desafío incluso con el miedo de hacerle daño a sus amigos, la misma que había sido amable con él dándole una razón para vivir aun si no tuviera memoria, la misma que desapareció en la desesperación con el dragón del Apocalipsis: Acnología, ella tan luchadora regreso después de 7 años de dolor al pensar que había muerto sin hablar con ella y luego perdonarlo aceptándolo como miembro de su gremio en una lucha por el futuro contra algo que era "Difícil" de luchar: la Oscuridad.

Luego se enfrento a su pasado en una guerra contra un imperio, solo por ello decidió actuar aun teniendo miedo de lo que sucedería después de ello porque parecía el fin porque eran tan poderosos que poseían luchadores que rivalizaban con el poder de Acnología, el podía constatar cuando lucho con el Rey Mago.

Pero tras esta guerra, con heridas por todas partes y aun con ello tenía miedo ante las palabras de aquella mujer que le permitían aspirar a algo que el mismo dudaba merecer: La Libertad.

Tener miedo a la libertad era algo inherente en él desde la Torre del Paraíso, pero lo que mas temía era a quien le pertenecía esa libertad, porque al verla desde afuera en el árbol peinarse sentía miedo del resultado tras los múltiples rechazos que había hecho a la mujer que amaba, técnicamente ahora una niña para él.

Se insulto mentalmente, suspiro y volviéndose por primera vez Jellal Fernández antiguo mago santo, ex miembro de Crime Sorciere, ex miembro de Fairy Tail no sabía qué hacer con el miedo que sentía por esta mujer que volvió de cabeza su miedo: No tenia control de nada.

— **Erza…** —susurro desde su escondite, sin saber que hacer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Festival - Zervis

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos hermanos.**

 **Random: Un Festival**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 444 aprox.**

 **"En medio de las festividades hay dolor pero también hay amor…"**

Quería Dormir.

Zeref Dragneel no quería salir de su habitación en el campus de la universidad de Arakitashia y mucho menos en ese tonto festival de la academia en la que venían de otros continentes a conocer los programas o traslados de estudiantes nuevos, o que sabía el…cualquier extraterrestre daba igual si viniera.

No sabía que sucedió con su hermano Natsu desde que sus padres murieron en el continente de Ishgal, lo único cierto era que él estaba vivo pero no sabía dónde y con un suspiro se volvió de nuevo a dejar caer contra la almohada.

— **Muévete perezoso, ya decía el Maestro August que debía insistir contigo** —comento su compañero de cuarto de cabello azul, hizo una mueca escondido bajo la almohada y luego parpadeo por la luz que lo cegó brevemente— **Puedes quedarte ciego, pero eso no funciona ahora porque desde que te conozco es inevitable**.

Jellal Fernández y su insufrible sentido del deber, suspiro aparto la almohada para encontrarse al compañero que le designaron tras su traslado de Fiore, ambos no congeniaban en cierto modo pero al parecer Lord August considero que ambos serian el mejor equipo— _Y había acertado_ —pero ahora…lo pensaba mejor.

— **Bien, ya que en 5 minutos estarás listo prepárate** —dijo el peli azul, mientras sacaba ropa y libros, ambos habían destacado en un proyecto que atrajo la atención de muchos estudiantes del resto de continentes — **Además solo vas a estar en el Staff para ayudar, no te toca presentar el proyecto porque lo hará el maestro Invel.**

Suspiro, tras bañarse y vestirse salió con el uniforme de la academia era elegante pero practico a lo que no ponía queja pues el color era uno de los que más le gustaba pero habían pasado años desde lo de su hermano.

— **Erza…** —escucho susurrar a su compañero de cuarto, cuando vio como la amiga "Futura novia" de su amigo lo saludaba en la parte de atrás del Staff y sonrío al ver a como aparecía la maestra de ciencias y tecnología Lady Eileen Belserion madre de la chica que estudiaba en Fiore.

— **Es bueno verte, Erza** —dijo saludando a la pelirroja quien pertenecía a la Academia prestigiosa de Fairy Tail y fue entonces que escucho su voz, se volvió para ver allí a una chica rubia pequeña que soltó un gritito cuando tropezó con él— **Lo siento yo…**

— **No, no tienes que disculparte, soy yo quien lo lamenta…** —comento ella, era la primera vez que un festival hacía de Zeref Dragneel vislumbrar más allá del paraje oscuro que conocía y conocer la luz de esperanza en Mavis Vermillion aparte de que a través de ella encontraría una verdadera familia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Luna llena-Nalu

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede que use alguna que otra escena olvidada.**

 **Advertencia: Si no has visto Dragon Cry –Fairy Tail película no entenderás lo que escribí aquí.**

 **Random: Luna Llena**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 416aprox.**

 **"La luna suele ser parte de una escena romántica, otras veces no…"**

Natsu estaba intranquilo.

Desde la misión en el reino de Stella cuando enfrentaron al dragón Animus de los diamantes, se levanto sin despertar a Happy y a Lucy quien también dormía en su dormitorio desde que terminaron la misión de 100 años, tras decirle que el futuro que Igneel le hizo pensar la tenía a ella en mente todo cambio entre ellos.

Bueno, ya no eran los "Compañeros" del gremio sino que habían cambiado todo a mas que solo un equipo.

Suspiro, saliendo al patio donde la Luna se vislumbro entre los enormes arboles que rodeaban su cabaña y apretó los dientes.

El sabia que aun si negara la verdad, aun si no la aceptara no podría evitar verla porque al momento en que lucho con aquel dragón sus palabras aun resonaban en su mente, al igual que Igneel o Zeref su hermano.

" _No eres humano_ "

El sabia que vencer a tus enemigos no evitaba que sus palabras permanecieran allí, sentía el miedo deambular en su mente al pensar que podía convertirse en un monstruo como los de Tártaros o algo peor que podría matar a quienes amaba.

Era un lugar oscuro en su mente, todo esta fuerza para hacerle daño a su familia, al gremio, a todos…cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo impotencia al saber aquello y no evitar nada.

— **No estás solo, Natsu** —Sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura desde su espalda, Lucy siempre sabia reconfortarlo aun en la más absoluta desesperación era como la luz de la luna en medio de la oscura noche dirigiendo sus pasos en un camino mejor.

El se volvió para verla mejor, estrechándola en sus brazos y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran sobre su piel.

— **Temo que un día…yo…** —comento en un susurro, sintió su corazón latir con tranquilidad al estar con él, incluso sabiendo su secreto al igual que Gray o Happy ellos no lo contaron a nadie protegiéndolo incluso de su relación con Zeref el mago oscuro.

— **Estaremos allí, eso es todo** —Comento ella rotundamente al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos con una determinación que ambos conocían bien— **Solo lo has usado cuando viste en peligro a alguien que amabas…**

El sonrío, atrayéndola en un abrazo sintiendo su calidez aun cuando el era quien manejaba el fuego a veces sentía frio y aun si estaba la luna en la noche, sentía una temible oscuridad, pero con ella a su lado todo era diferente.

Era la primera vez, que Natsu Dragneel buscaba consuelo en otra persona.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Libre-Gruvia

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede que use alguna que otra escena olvidada.**

 **Random: Atrapados en un elevador**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 475 aprox.**

 **"El estar encerrado no significa que no seas libre…"**

Gray miraba a otro lado, sabiendo que ella lo miraba.

Rayos, era inevitable verla después de todo trabajaban en la misma compañía _Fairy Tail_ , ambos eran los mejores en su trabajo y por supuesto se destacaban mucho como tal vez "amigos".

Pero ella había dejado claro su punto de vista, ella dejo claro que le gustaba.

Era como si le impusiera sus sentimientos y le obligara a decidir entre estar con ella o quedar como un hombre cruel que lastima a las chicas "inocentes", cuando él era el inocente.

Ni siquiera había tenido una novia, ni aun en la universidad porque no tenía tiempo y tras la muerte de Ul había prometido a su "hermana mayor" Ultear, Milkovich que haría una carrera mientras ella se esforzaba por ayudarle, lo logro pero no esperaba a encontrar una chica como ella que movía su determinación.

Se insulto mentalmente, porque aun cuando vio que podía tomar otro ascensor y la vio en medio de tanta gente, ella había sido ascendida a Gerente, pero él era su mano derecha, pensó en que no haría nada estúpido con tanta gente pero cuando vio como quedaban solo ellos para dirigirse a su oficina trago en seco.

— **Gray** **sama** **…** —Comento, provocando que latiera su corazón con fuerza porque al momento en que iba a quedar en el piso antes que el de sus oficinas, las luces se apagaron.

— **¿Qué rayos…?** —Las luces titilaron, quedando ambos encerrados en el ascensor y sintió el pánico porque aun cuando ella fuera su jefa y aun si él la rechazaba, había comenzado a sentir atracción y algo mas por ella…pero no podía hacérselo saber por lo que haría a ambos.

Sobre todo a su orgullo, apretó los labios cuando escucho un sollozo se volvió para verla y se encontró con una mujer vulnerable tan distinta de la mujer segura, la luz roja de emergencia se encendió dejándole ver las lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas aparte del temblor que se percibía en su cuerpo.

— **¿Qué pasa Juvia…?** —Pregunto cauteloso pensando que era una trampa, para caerle encima con sus afectuosos abrazos, pero no era asi por lo que veía— **¿Le temes a la oscuridad?**

Ella asintió, sintió un nudo en su estomago al verla así era una faceta que descubría de ella y aun reticente dejándole claro que no quería nada mas, se sentó a su lado atrayéndola contra su pecho en un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor.

«Huele delicioso» pensó el hombre primitivo, sintió sus mejillas calentarse al verla levantar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos dejo claro una cosa.

No podía más.

Se inclino y la beso, por primera vez Gray pudo sentirse libre de todas las emociones que parecían bullir al ver a la mujer cuya personalidad había arrasado con su autocontrol para dejar por fin de negarse a sí mismo la felicidad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Experiencia Sobrenatural-Jerza

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover**

 **Summary:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso..."Esta serie participa en el Topic: "Reto express" Del Foro El Abrevadero"**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio haber extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede que use alguna que otra escena olvidada.**

 **Son malvados, mas de 300 vistos y ni un comentario TnT b**

 **Random: Experiencia Sobrenatural**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 386 aprox.**

 **"Cuando el pasado aun te atormenta, es porque no te has perdonado a ti mismo…"**

Jellal no podía negarlo más.

En las noches parecía ver los fantasmas de las vidas que había arrebatado, una de ellas la de Simón el hermano de Kagura quien había muerto en sus manos.

Sentía la sombra de sus pesadillas, la sangre en sus manos de todos aquellos que murieron en la Isla del reino de Elm aun si fuera manipulado por Ultear, el peso de la culpa se volvía contra sí mismo y aun si la hermana de Simón lo hubiera perdonado, el no lo hacía.

Eran experiencias sobrenaturales al ver aquellas vidas buenas o malas deambulando alrededor en una danza rocambolesca que las sombras de las llamas aumentaba su extensión, aun si la luz del fuego ahuyentaba las mismas no podía perdonarse a sí mismo y llevándose las manos al rostro sabiendo que a quienes le había arrebatado la vida podrían haber vivido en ese momento…tal vez hubiera sido mejor si…

— **Jellal…** —Escucho esa voz familiar, cuando se volvió a ver allí de pie a Erza iluminada por las llamas era como si las sombras y fantasmas que trataban de engullirlo desaparecieran ante su presencia, ya tenía el perdón del reino, tenía el perdón de Kagura tras la batalla con Álvarez, pero aun no se podía perdonar porque no sabría colocar la excusa perfecta de ser el hombre adecuado para la hermosa reina de las hadas— **¿Estás bien?**

El asintió, se coloco de pie acercándose a ella y con la mirada fija en ella pudo ver el brillo de sus hermosos ojos llenos de la misma emoción que el suyo.

Aceptando una realidad que por primera vez daría este paso, se perdonaría así mismo y saltaría en fe, confiando en el amor y el perdón de la mujer que amaba porque siendo sincero consigo mismo era demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir con otro.

Llevo una mano a su mejilla, se acerco hasta que encontró sus labios con los suyos aceptando en su vida por primera vez a una mujer que lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, todas esas batallas y aun con el dolor que le causo, ella aun permanecía allí para él.

Si describiera tal suceso les diría a sus hijos que era la experiencia sobrenatural más hermosa que había sentido, ahuyentando su pasado y extendiendo el futuro que nunca había esperado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Recuerdos -Zervis

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Son malvados, mas de 300 vistos y ni un comentario TnT b**

 **Aleatorio: Un Recuerdo de la infancia**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 286 aprox.**

 **"El pasado solo es una parte de nosotros, no condiciona nuestro futuro ..."**

Puede que los recuerdos de su infancia estuvieran distorsionados en millas de fragmentos pero teníamos uno en la mente que solía reconfortarla y era el sueño de conocer una persona, de que Zera estás a su lado.

Era extraño, que solo ese momento se iba a perder en la memoria y más cuando se trataba de una maldición.

Apretó los labios resecos, el bosque parecía marchar a su paso y aun si no se comiera o bebiera, no podría morir.

Un tema que se extendió por su cuerpo, fue desesperado y no se dio cuenta de que se ha acercado a alguien que no le ha parecido tan oscuro como en la tierra se manifiesta.

\- **Mavis** **...** —Escucho esa voz familiar, allí fue un recuerdo de un hombre cuyo interés desapareció tras enseñarle magia y quien posó más tiempo que ella es la peligrosa oscuridad de Aksheram.

Ella vio en el tiempo que estuvo con él, su reflejo y soledad en todos esos años cuando no podría hablar con otros porque morirían, aun si quisiera.

El día en que lo beso, fue el comienzo y la final de como era su vida.

Porque al final habia vivido como un hada, habia visto crecer un gremio con el mismo amor que deseaba y tambien fue un recuerdo su vida, porque el dia en que se volvieron a ver como enemigos.

Al final, todos los recuerdos de una infancia solitaria, de una vida interminable de estrategias, la falta de misericordia y los demás terminan el día en que ambos nos dejarán para recordar.

Pero era el comienzo por primera vez de nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos que entrelazaban a Mio y a Aliors con una infancia feliz que recordaria August su pequeño hijo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Buena Noticia-Gale

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Son malvados, mas de 300 vistos y ni un comentario TnT b**

 **Random: Una llamada telefónica**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 459 aprox.**

 **"A través de una llamada pueden haber buenas o malas noticias…"**

Levy McGarden, era la primera vez que estaba atónita frente al teléfono que habia descolgado de su mesa de comedor.

Estaba reunida con sus amigas Lucy, Juvia, Erza y Mirajane, quienes esa noche se habían reunido a hacer una pijamada esperando comentar con las mas expertas: Erza y Mira, sobre como tener la atención del chico que te gusta.

Por supuesto, ella no era del tipo que dejaba a descubierto su afición por el chico malo de la clase y mucho más cuando ingreso de una manera peculiar tras atacar con Spray y destruir propiedad de la academia, ganándose como enemigos al resto de los estudiantes.

Claro, ella era la amiga de las chicas mas extrañamente inseguras porque ella podía observar como los mismos chicos esquivos deseaban estar con ellas y por supuesto estas, terminaban en alguna forma espantándolos pero no apartándolos de continuar.

Pero lo que envidiaba realmente era que todas tenían en común una cosa: Grandes glándulas mamarias y una estúpida forma de no percibir la atención de que los chicos que a ellas les gustaba también correspondían a sus sentimientos.

«Excepto Yo» Pensó con un suspiro, mientras traía la bandeja de chocolate caliente para escuchar decir como Juvia seguía a Gray esquivamente y como Erza nuevamente había tartamudeado ante un Jellal Fernández de 3º Año, igual Mirajane era la mejor Cupido entre todas porque sus estrategias solían ser acertadas, ya podía afirmarlo al ver como el rubio Laxus Dreyar egresado de la misma academia.

La que se parecía en su situación era Lucy con su enamoramiento hacia Natsu Dragneel quien era muy, pero muy difícil de hacer entender sobre sentimientos y mientras bebían chocolate comiendo malvaviscos, comentando sobre los chicos, la escuela, alguna salida, sonó el teléfono.

— **Ya vuelvo** **…** —comento ella, con un suspiro esperando que no fuera el mismo que llamaba por las noches y quedaba en silencio— **Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

Escucho la respiración de alguien, luego murmullos y entonces escucho un carraspeo.

— **Levy** **…** —Comento la voz masculina, inspiro hondo al reconocer esa voz era indiscutible reconocer al chico que tambaleaba su mundo y quien hablaba al otro lado— **Quería saber, si** **…** —escucho una sarta de insultos por parte de él hacia quien fuera que estuviera a su lado— **¡Largo de Aquí, Idiota!** **…¡Perdón Levy! ¡No era a ti a quien hablaba!** —escucho un suspiro, escucho que cerraba una puerta— **Quería saber si estabas disponible este fin de semana para** **…**

Levy termino de escuchar el resto, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios y las chicas se aparecían en el umbral de la puerta…

— **Por supuesto que sí, Gajeel** **…** —dijo, escucho su usual risa luego escucho insultos y colgó mirando fijamente a sus amigas— **Es una buena noticia** **…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Envejecer Juntos-Nalu

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Son malvados, mas de 300 vistos y ni un comentario TnT b**

 **Random: Envejecer Juntos**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 443 aprox.**

 **"El deleite de vivir, está en que estarás con esa persona a tu lado hasta el fin…"**

Natsu podía ser estúpido, si, tal vez.

Pero cuando se trataba de tomar en serio las palabras de Igneel, lo hacía y más cuando era su última voluntad antes de desaparecer tras luchar contra Acnología.

Podía observar donde estaría su futuro, aun cuando Happy le molestara porque había aceptado que Lucy no era solo una amiga o una compañera de equipo y era más que solo eso para él…

Por ello, tras la misión de 100 años que habían terminado y no con meras bajas o simples heridas de por medio hubo muchas cosas que tal vez lo habían hecho madurar lo suficiente como para desestimar el tiempo que quedaba por vivir, por eso la había invitado hasta el lago cercano de su casa.

Happy le había hecho ver algo al estar tras Charle y estar por fin haberle aceptado, era que valoraba mucho el tiempo al lado de Lucy, incluso ella conocía su secreto… escucho el ruido de ramitas quebrarse, se volvió para encontrarse con una Lucy vestida con un suave vestido hasta las rodillas, porque aun si ella solía vestir cosas bastante expuestas cuando tenía más ropa parecía más bella, claro hasta el momento en que quedaba desnuda, eso era irremediablemente perfecto.

— **¿Natsu?** — Escucho su voz, un poco confusa pero con su cabello atado a su usual coleta— **¿Qué era tan importante para que sea a estas horas?**

Las luciérnagas alrededor giraban iluminando el ambiente como estrellas a la luz de la luna, suspiro preparándose para afrontar el desafío mas grande de su vida y aun no entendía completamente lo que había dicho Mirajane y Erza en "la charla" sobre casarse, solo recordaba lo que decía Lucy cuando hablaba de ello observo en sus ojos el anhelo por tener algo así.

La miro fijamente cerca, atento a sus reacciones que realmente eran tan tiernas pero también sinceras y colocando una mano sobre la de ella expuso su corazón sin pensar en cómo hacerlo, para esperar las palabras que podrían hacerlo pedazos o el hombre más feliz de su vida.

— **Deseo envejecer juntos, con el deleite de saber que no me apartare de ti hasta el final…** —comento el tomando sus manos tan cálidas contrastando con las de ella tan frescas— **Lucy…yo…**

Ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no eran de tristeza sino que en ellos brillaba felicidad, era la primera vez que sus ojos derramaban una lagrima pero no con dolor sino porque ella lo hacía feliz y aun si, ella era una gran novelista— _Y no se lo diría_ —sabía que no tenía mucho que ofrecer, solo así mismo.

Lo que Lucy realmente aceptaba sobre todo lo demás.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Hijos-Gruvia

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Son malvados, mas de 300 vistos y ni un comentario TnT b**

 **Random: Hijos**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 500 aprox.**

 **"El comienzo de una etapa y la otra dentro de una relación aparte del matrimonio, son los hijos…"**

«Eso no era posible, ¿Cierto?» pensó Gray al revolver la pajita en el jugo mientras las palabras de su esposa volvían a su mente.

« _Gray-sama, vamos a ser padres_ »

Y es que tras esos maravillosos meses, donde podía estar con ella en todo tiempo, disfrutar de su compañía e incluso otras cosas, Gray Fullbuster tenía miedo a los niños.

Si , ver a la hija de Natsu Dragneel, había hecho ver a un horrible terremoto de gritos y problemas, que Dragneel-Heartfilia tenía al visitarlo.

Pero temía aun mas lo que sucedería ese día, cuando Juvia tenía su primer control.

Se insulto mentalmente, estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir a lo que vería y mucho más cuando había visto los horribles cambios que sufrió Juvia, no solo en su personalidad, sino también en sus comidas y constantes antojos que no dejaban dormir.

Llego unos minutos antes, estaba ansioso pues venia del trabajo y ella venia de la casa pero ese momento en que la vio con un hermoso vestido suelto se dio cuenta que había hecho la mejor elección: Estar con ella.

— **¿Gray-sama?** — Dijo Juvia, con un hermoso rosa en sus mejillas— **¿Cuánto tiempo está esperando ahí?**

— **No mucho, realmente** —Comento, el sonrío y fue entonces que escucho el nombre de Juvia junto a su apellido, algo que lo complació ambos se dirigieron al consultorio de la Dra. Belserion.

Ella les insto a tomar asiento, explico brevemente el procedimiento y no escucho mucho porque estaba fijándose en el hecho de que esto era real, sin importar su opinión o la de nadie, esa era una vida en el cuerpo de Juvia.

— **Bien, señora Fullbuster siéntese aquí** — La recostó sobre una camilla, luego levanto el vestido cubriéndola brevemente con una sabana— _Como si fuese necesario_ —Luego le extendió un extraño liquido viscoso parecido a una gelatina que llamo "Electrodo" y luego extendió un extraño aparato que parecía un teléfono de los de antes, para conectarse a una pantalla donde aparecía algo extraño luego vio como se enfocaba en cierta forma— **Allí esta, señora Fullbuster…su bebé…**

Escucho el matiz de ternura en la voz de la severa mujer, luego aun había evitado mirar al niño/a porque estaba fijo en el rostro de Juvia para saber si algo malo ocurría y cuando la vio llorar, se puso tenso pero cuando lo miro a los ojos algo cambio, porque no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de alegría.

— **Gray-sama…nuestro hijo** —Comento con una sonrisa, ahí fue cuando volteo hacia la pantalla y todo cambio, un pequeño brote de algo estaba en el interior de Juvia parecía una berenjena pero cuando se fijo mejor pudo ver alguna muestra de una cabecita pequeña o eso le pareció, el mundo se detuvo y con ello también los pensamientos oscuros que tenia sobre tener hijos se disiparon porque dentro de Juvia crecía una parte de él y de ella— **Es precioso, ¿No crees, Gray-sama?**

Todo habia cambiado, porque Gray y Juvia serian unos padres, pero estarían juntos para afrontar cualquier cosa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Odio-Amor -Edolas Jerza

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Son malvados, mas de 300 vistos y ni un comentario TnT b**

 **Random: Hijos**

 **Random: amor/odio**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 297 aprox.**

 **"Del Odio al Amor hay un paso"**

Erza Knightwalker, era la primera vez que podía decir una cosa: Odiaba al rey Jellal.

Y no era solo por su insufrible arrogancia, aparte de que le hacía desear cosas que un general de Edolas no debería sentir o eso se decía y una cosa era segura no tendría nada con él.

Aun con ello, en las sombras tras las miradas de los otros generales o sus subalternos en la intimidad él era suyo y ella era de él, cuando pasaba de ser profesional terminando solo con un abrazo junto a un buenas noches en sus brazos.

Amaba sus constante fuerza e incluso en la noche cuando estaban a solas, podía ver cuan vulnerable era y eso hacia de ella una tonta que deseaba trasmitir más que solo su calidez, también su fuerza y su devoción.

La hacía anhelar más que solo besos o caricias, la hacía anhelar por primera vez una familia, lo que había considerado algo imposible.

— **Erza** — Dijo, sacándola de sus divagaciones mentales aparte de comérselo mentalmente— **Hablemos en privado.**

Ella asintió, aun cuando lo odiaba su amor era más grande porque el también tenía las mismas emociones grabadas a fuego en su alma y ese día seria la primera vez que recordaría como su relación de amor/odio pasaba a otro nivel:

— **Sé que me odias, tanto como yo lo hago** —Comento él, ella se volvió para fijarse como agarraba con sus manos las suyas mirándola sin desviar su mirada— **Pero, si quieres odiarme el resto de tu vida a mi lado, seria para mí la dulce tortura de casarme contigo.**

Ella sonrío, con picardía y le beso sabiendo que ambos eran felices aun si para otros no lo era, porque podían odiarse en público pero dentro de ellos había solo una cosa: Amor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Cafe- EdoNalu

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Random: Café –Edo Natsu/Edo Lucy**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 300 aprox.**

 **"Una taza de café para cada ocasion"**

"Perfecto" pensó Lucy Ashley tras el sorbo de café, como le gustaba seco y sin azúcar, para muchos era extraño mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail & Cia. Podían decir que era normal porque estaban hablando de una de los miembros del trío de tortura: Erza Knightwalker, Mirajane Strauss y Lucy Ashley.

Su empresa de seguridad era la mejor, detrás de ellos todos los demás eran de segunda y muchos anhelaban tener su sistema de seguridad creado por uno de los mejores hackers de Ishgal: Natsu Dragion.

Ese tonto que solía estar encerrado, pero cuando salía en su carro parecía diferente y Mirajane decía que este sufría de problemas de personalidad, eso era probable para un nerd como ese.

Suspiro, estaba a solas en la compañía que dirigía Gray Fullbuster con ayuda de ellas tres, pero pensó en el extraño chico que poco recordaba solo sabía que tenía un inusual cabello rosa y…parpadeo un par de veces, haciendo que escupiera su café al ver el inusual cabello rosa pidiendo un macchiato pero no era solo eso lo que llamo su atención.

«¡Dios!» pensó al ver el cuerpo del chico, cualquier entrenador de la empresa para los vigilantes te diría que se escondía tras esa chaqueta y por Dios, que ella lo veía.

Sonrió, porque algo si conocía era que Natsu era un buen partido y con una sonrisa se acerco hasta el. Era la primera vez que Lucy hablaría con el, no porque solo fuera un hombre y ella una mujer, no, también porque Natsu debía salir mas, y quien mejor que ella para enseñarle.

— **¿Quieres tomar una taza de café?** —dijo, vio sus ojos negros sorprendidos pero un leve rubor subió por sus mejillas , además del delicioso bronceado que poseía y pudo ver un futuro prometedor con este adonis escondido.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Lluvia -EdoGruvia

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Random: Lluvia**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 340 aprox.**

 **"La lluvia suele ser tiempo de tristeza…aunque no lo sea"**

Gray podía ver como el clima había caído de mal en peor.

Suspiro, sabía que Natsu Dragion su mejor amigo había quedado en el edificio pero no estaba seguro que saliera hoy y bueno, por lo menos ya había avisado a los guardias de que él estaba allí.

Salió de su oficina, para encontrarse con Juvia Loxar la gerente de finanzas y quien las manejaba de una manera esplendida pero como imagen de la compañía intimidaba a sus rivales, bueno el no podía decir eso pues la mujer era atractiva a su manera aun cuando le despreciara por usar mucha ropa.

Si, Gray Surge estaba enamorado de Juvia Lockser quien le despreciaba a pesar de ser su jefe.

Caminaron a un lado del otro, sin siquiera hablarse aun cuando sentía el corazón latir con fuerza como si fuera a salírsele del pecho subieron al ascensor sin mirarse— _Intentando no mirarla de reojo a través de los espejos que los rodeaban_ —suspiro, debía controlarse.

Las puertas se cerraron, ella oprimió un piso y el solo esperaba verla salir alejándose lo más pronto posible, como venía haciendo desde que se conocían.

Si, era una tortura ver como lentamente subía hasta… ¿Su penthouse en el edificio y no hacia el parqueadero?

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la puerta de su penthouse mientras por las ventanas veía como caía la Lluvia, una que amaba porque le recordaba a ella con su suave caída que terminaba moviendo peñas, introduciéndose lentamente hasta la tierra y alimentándola con vida.

Eso era Juvia para él.

— **¿Qué estas esperando?** —dijo ella sacándole de sus pensamientos, entonces fue cuando vio el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya— **¿Tengo que esperar medio año mas para que podamos siquiera tomar una taza de café y que no sea en horario de trabajo?**

El se sonrojo, pues había pensado que ella no había visto su interés aunque ella si ocultaba el suyo. Entrelazando sus manos, asintió mientras deslizaba su tarjeta de entrada al penthouse.

Aun si antes no había estado feliz que lloviera, ahora lo estaría porque un día como ese que para otros era melancolía, para Gray Surge era el mejor día porque Juvia hablaba por primera vez con él y no golpeándolo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Isla Tropical-Jerza

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Random: Isla Tropical**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 374 aprox.**

 **"Estar en una Isla Tropical puede ser un deleite o un suplicio siempre y cuando sea con la persona indicada"**

Si podía decir, su viaje en avión iba de mal en peor.

Porque si fuese por Jellal Fernández quien se hacia pasar por su hermano Siegrain quien tenia que negociar con la dueña de la empresa de seguridad Fairy Tail & Cia. y así entrar en el mercado de Fiore, pues era una estrategia buena tras tomar todo el mercado en el reino de Elm como dueños de Crimen Sorciere.

Suspiro, estaba en el vuelo que pasaba por el mar pronto llegaría a Arakitashia pues alguien debía representarlos ante el imperio mas grande de seguridad Alvarez & Asociados S.A. y que la misma dueña de Fairy Tail & Cia. tenía lazos con este imperio en los negocios de seguridad.

Suspiro, pensando en que se meterían en problemas fue entonces cuando se presento una turbulencia y los sonidos de los altavoces hicieron que opacaran sus pensamientos.

Todo se volvió cúmulos de fuego, humo, lanzándolo entre la oscuridad y los momentos de conciencia, cuando todo término sintió el aroma del mar junto al mareo, un dolor de cabeza con el sol golpeando en el horizonte en un hermoso atardecer.

— **¿Estás bien?** —dijo una hermosa voz, desorientado y parpadeando un par de veces miro a la mujer que se alzaba sobre él con ojos marrones y hermoso cabello rojo con su piel de alabastro iluminada por el sol— **Levante o mueva su mano, ¿Le duele algo?**

— **E-Estoy bien** —Comento con las mejillas ardiendo, carraspeo para dar a entender que estaba encima, la vio sonrojar y ella desvío la mirada hacia el avión que estaba en pedazos, se fijo en su hermoso cuerpo que tenía algunas contusiones junto a algunos cortes y rasguños— **Y el resto…¿Están bien?**

Ella negó dejando vislumbrar su tristeza aun cuando agradecía que fuera un vuelo privado y habia gente con sus familias esperando que los tripulantes volvieran.

— **Bueno, vamos…a ver que conseguimos** —Comento ella, el asintió y durante aquel resto de noche y días antes de ser rescatado conoció a Erza Knightwalker, a quien pretendía ver más seguido sin importar quién o donde fuera, quería conocerla más.

Estaban en una isla tropical aun cuando no fue el viaje que esperaba, pudo tomarse un descanso y conocer a la hermosa chica de sus sueños

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Aventura en la Montaña-Nalu

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Random: Aventura en la Montaña**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 437 aprox.**

 **"La Montaña suele ser un lugar propicio para aislarte de tus problemas pero también para cambiar de perspectiva"**

Natsu sabia que su tiempo en la montaña era necesario para cumplir con su familia.

Suspiro, estaba en el vuelo que pasaba por el mar pronto llegaría a Arakitashia y le había prometido visitar a Zeref con su familia aun cuando fueran originarios de Isghal su hermano y esposa, ellos habían empezado una nueva vida pero como usualmente le pasaba estaba mareado.

Había mejorado con un tratamiento hecho por una amiga en Fiore, pero aun continuaba con esta enfermedad del vértigo y sabia que se estaba colocando verde cuando miro la imagen en el vidrio de la ventana a su lado.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?** —Comento su vecina, no le había prestado atención — _¿Y quién lo haría en su situación?_ —pues solo veía colores, personas torcidas y blancos mezclados con oscuros era realmente una molestia ser un poco extraño— **Ven recuéstate…así, creo que te sentirás mejor.**

Era la primera vez, que alguien era amable con él en un vuelo.

El asintió sin levantar la mirada, cerró los ojos mareado y el aroma suave de flores que ella poseía lo hizo relajar dejando así que el viaje fuera un poco más ligero.

No supo quien fue, pues ella ya se había ido entre la gente y lo único que pudo distinguir era su cabello rubio.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

«Es demasiado exagerado» pensó Natsu al ver la casa de su hermano en la cima de la montaña escondida entre el bosque y para colmo lejos…suspiro, por lo menos ya no estaba en el avión pero no pudo dar las gracias a su salvadora.

Escucho risas en el camino desde atrás, por supuesto la seguridad de aquel lugar era realmente excesiva pero cuando por fin llego se encontró con una escena excepcional y ver a dos chicas rubias reír junto a un niño, sabía que una de ellas era Mavis junto a su sobrino August pero la otra…

Su voz le era familiar, ambas le daban la espalda pero pudo admirar a la chica con su esbelta figura y cuando se volvió sus ojos marrones cautivantes le dijeron más que mil palabras: Ella era la chica amable del avión.

— **Natsu** —Dijo su hermano Zeref, sacándolo de su contemplación y mirando a Mavis con adoración— **Que bueno verte, has tardado demasiada esta vez, ¿No?**

— **Bueno…** —Murmuro sintiendo que lo observaban con una sonrisa y esa primera vez en la montaña le había dejado buenos recuerdos de que aún existía gente con un corazón bondadoso.

— **Te presento a Lucy, una de nuestros clientes y también la nieta de Anna** —Comento este y todo comenzó allí para ese par que poco tiempo después comenzaron a salir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Un Color-NaksLucia

**Serie Drabbles: La primera vez**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: AU (Universo Alterno) y Manga / Anime ~ Crossover**

 **Resumen:**

 **Muchas veces una cita puede ser el lugar perfecto para nacer el amor o las primeras impresiones de quien puede ser tu pareja y quien es mejor que Fairy Tail para explicar mejor este suceso ... "Esta serie participa en el tema:" Reto expreso "Del Foro El Abrevadero "**

 **Agradezco a mi líder de gremio he extendido su benévola inspiración para estos maravillosos escritos además de que puede usar alguna otra escena olvidada.**

 **Random: Un Color (Rosa)**

 **Comunidad:** El Abrevadero

 **Palabras: 500 aprox.**

 **"Si no sabemos que sucede, mejor no intervengamos…"**

Lo que Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail, no sabía era la verdad tras el Actor y su Manager en el gremio de Fairy Nail.

Naks podía aparentar bravuconadas, ser un arrogante maltratador ante el mundo exterior pero con Lucia era diferente.

¡Rayos!, ¡Si le gustaba en todo el sentido de la palabra!

Cuando sus mejillas se tornaban color rosa, se sentía muy fuerte por así decirlo ella lo hacía sentir más que solo una celebridad que muchos deseaban comer vivo— _Literalmente_ —Pero ella veía más que solo al actor o al intérprete de cualquier escenario, veía a la persona.

Era una chica con cualidades únicas, se habían unido tras la recomendación del maestro del gremio al ver como ella quien tenía buenas ideas podía explotar la carrera artística de Naks.

Al principio era una excelente amiga, pero con el tiempo Naks deseo más que solo su amistad y por supuesto lo había logrado, pero a veces le molestaba su extraña actitud condescendiente.

Pero reconocía que le encantaba someterla, al punto que podían suspirar uno por el otro cuando quería convencerla y por supuesto ese color rosa en su piel, provocaba un hormigueo porque Lucia podía escoger a cualquier actor, e incluso elevar su categoría como Manager pero se quedaba a su lado.

Era la primera vez que aceptaba esa emoción, más allá del sexo con ella y no podía dejarlo así, porque bien dicho sea cualquiera podría llegar y quitársela.

Él no era tan estúpido, no dejaría que se la quitaran.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucia sabía que Naks siempre solía ser agresivo pero nunca le hacía daño.

Ser Manager de un actor tan memorable en el continente era realmente abrumador, a veces sentía que el estrés comenzaba a mermar sus fuerzas y se estremecía al verle, un hombre de cabello rosa— _quien diría que el cabello rosa se vería atractivo en un hombre_ —Pero Lucia encontró en Naks más que solo un actor.

Encontró el amor de su vida.

Era la Manager más cotizada, pero aun así cuando le proponían que dejara a Naks dentro de ella algo le decía que no.

Lucia se vio arrastrada por Naks ante extraños, bueno no es que el actor no hubiese metido mano bajo sus bragas pero era realmente extraño y fue entonces que la llevo hasta uno de los cuartos del Gremio Fairy Nail para besarla con fuerza, después de reclamarle que no quería aquel papel.

No lo entendía, cuando se separó de sus labios la miro con no solo deseo sino determinación.

— **¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** —Aquellas palabras era la primera vez que el dejaba ver más que solo un noviazgo y mucho sexo, sentía sus ojos llorosos cuando el extendió su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban.

— **Si** —Dijo ella mientras sus labios temerosos como si ella fuese a arrepentirse de aquella decisión que por primera vez, Naks estaba atenta a su voz y aun con eso, Lucia sabía la verdad bajo el papanatas estaba la calidez de un corazón fuerte.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
